Nalu Bitter Sweet
by celestialqueen827
Summary: Nalu. Just a drabble on my OTP Nalu. Natsu shuffled over to laid down next to the lady. Lucy instantly wrapped her slim arms around his stomach. She placed her head on his chest and took a deep breathe. Smelled like firewood and smoke, smelled like home to her. Her home isn't like most, roof and rooms to lay on, a kitchen to prepare her family's food. No, her home was right here.


The sun dropped onto the pearl white sand. It warmed under it's light touch. Waves crashed onto the rocks nearby, it made a satisfying noise. Other than that, the beach was silent. Crisp salted sea water filled the air. The twin beach towels laid down on top of the warm sand. A lady laid on the peach one, as the young man sat on the lavander.

He stared down at the mistress. Her eyes laid close as if she was sleeping. Her smooth lips laid open a bit, tasting the salty air. Her face shined because of the large amount of sunscreen she had on. Despite that amount, freckles started to scatter on her nose. Her eyebrows laid in rest, unlike last week, scrunched and stressed. Her face laid clean of makeup, which the young man was happy about.

* * *

On the crown of her forehead, sweat started to drip because of the sun's heat. Her hair was free from it's usually side ponytail, surrounded her head like a halo. The blonde locks were damp from the earlier swim, it dripped on the towel. One hand laid on her exposed stomach, as the other laid under her head. She wore a new bikini, pink and blue stripes laid on them. The said clothing made the young man want to cover her up from the world. She deserved respect from others, not looking at her assets. He loved her too much to be used as a tool or an object.

On her stomach, she had a scar that laid from her breast to her bellybutton. It was hardly noticeable, but it made the young man cringle. But even her imperfections were perfect to the young man. Her overall attire and body made the man's heart swell. How many times have he told her she was beautiful but she brushed it off. She didn't realize how gorgeous she was, with made the young man sad. She never was satisfied with how her makeup looked, or how her hair laid. But she was perfect the way she was, it made his blood boil.

The young man didn't realize how long he was looking at her. But when she chuckled, he shook his head out of thought. "How long are you going to look at me like that?" She asked, opening her eyes.

He chuckled in response and laid a hand on her head. He stroked her hair till she closed her eyes once more, "It's a beautiful day," she said.

"Of course it is. And it's more beautiful when I'm here with you."

"Oh Natsu, stop the cheesy lines. We past that stage a long time ago."

"It still makes your heart flutter, Luce."

"You know me so well."

With that they continued their silence, each passing minutes longer than the last. But they didn't mind, they enjoyed it. Natsu shuffled over to laid down next to the lady. Lucy instantly wrapped her slim arms around his stomach. She placed her head on his chest and took a deep breathe. Smelled like firewood and smoke, smelled like home to her. Her home isn't like most, roof and rooms to lay on, a kitchen to prepare her family's food. No, her home was right here, lying next to her, warm and strong.

The man laid his hand on her head, and laid his cheek onto her wet locks, not that he mind. The other arm is placed on her back, mindless drawing circles. He would do this often, but only towards her. When she cried because of her father's death, becoming an orphan. Or when she shouted with glee because of both of their acceptance letters to Magnolia University. When she would worry about him going on his job, stating as a firefighter, anything could happen to him. But he assured her he'll be fine. Lastly when she would keep herself awake long hours trying to finish a chapter of her book. Though Natsu begged her to take the night off, for it was her second time falling asleep on her keyboard, she told him that it was an author's duty.

They stayed in this position till the sun started setting, ridding their light. Lucy sat up rubbing her eyes, conformed Natsu's suspicion that she was asleep. Natsu stood up too, and yanked away the sand from their towels. They walked towards his truck, which stood alone in the empty parking lot. They put their beach items in the back and climbed into the car. They talked nonsense as always on the drive home. Lucy stroked Natsu's back as he drives, like she always.

When they arrived to their apartment, they washed off the sticky sand in the shower. They prepared for their party with their friends that night. Lucy turned the radio to hear "Earned it" by Theweeknd. Natsu stood behind her and grabbed her small waist. He wore a dress shirt with a pair of black jeans, which made Lucy blush. She wore a red swing dance dress that stopped inches above her knees. Red on her made Natsu's knees weak.

He rocked her to the beat of the song. He twirled her around, taking control of their little dance. Lucy was amazed the first time they danced, she thought she was going to take that reins. But he knew how to dance, and dance really well. So she let him controlled their gentle movements.

Natsu started to whisper the lyrics into her ear as he laid his forehead against hers. Everytime he sung, it turned her into jello. His voice was as strong as a rumbling volcano, but as soft as the silk that covered their bed. She leaned onto his shoulder, weak beneath his voice. How could a man do this to her? She never thought she was going to date, let alone let a guy touch her! She was a strong independent woman, and wanted to stay that way.

But when she met this man at a friend's party in sixth grade, she let herself go. Lucy realised that it was ok to lean on someone else, she doesn't have to hold everything inside. Natsu was the first person to listen to her story, without saying 'I'm sorry' at the end. The words may comfort others, but not Lucy. They didn't sooth her heart when she heard it thousands of times. He opened his story to her the same night. She didn't say tasteless words such as 'I'm sorry' or 'I understand', just as he did her.

That night she knew she fell, and fell hard. Her whole world evolved around him, and her world changed for the greater good. She found out later, that her feelings were mutual. They been hip at hip ever since, going through the ups and downs of life together. The world grew around them while they enjoyed their time. Time was precious they both learned as their loved ones were taken away by death itself. They didn't want a moment to waste without each other.  
Lucy was taken out of her thought when Natsu put his hands on her face. He pulled her face to look at him. He drew circles on her cheek with his thumbs to sooth her. "You alright?"

"Mhm, just thinking about how lucky I am."

Natsu pulled her face closer, having to lean down because of their height difference. He gave her a gentle kiss, much different than the ones placed on restlessness nights. Natsu was never the one with words, he could only express by action. When he pulled away, Lucy accidentally let out a sign of admiration. She put her hand on her mouth, but Natsu just chuckled and rubbed her head.

The song ended as Natsu turned away to grab his coat. "We should leave, Gajeel set up this dinner night, he will not be happy if I'm late."

Lucy nodded, understanding his reasoning. Gajeel, Natsu's cousin, always wants everything to be perfect, especially if it came to his girlfriend Levy. Levy and Lucy been best friends since third grade, and tonight was her 26th birthday. Lucy got her a sign collection of newly released books for her bookworm. She's been talking about them for months, of course Lucy had to grab them. It just so happens that the author works with the publisher Lucy worked with. So with a few cups of coffee and begging, her boss got the books signed.

Natsu held out Lucy's coat, which she happily put her arms through. He held the door open, Lucy went through, giving him a sweet kiss. They walk down to the pickup truck and climb into the front seats. Natsu lean to kiss her as he put his seatbelt on. He loved this girl, he has said it many, many times, but he couldn't say it enough. If you truly love someone, saying 'I love you' should never get old. That's what Natsu believe, that's what his father taught him.

They pulled out of the driveway and head toward the Fairy Tail bar, where they go every Friday and every birthday. As they head onto the expressway, it started to rain hard. "Be careful, Natsu, people get crazy in the rain."

"I know, there's nothing for you to worry about," Natsu replied. They turned up the radio and sang to the top of their lungs to their favorite song. As the songs stretched on, the more it rained. It was getting pretty bad, they could barely see five feet in front of them. Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's sleeve for reassurance. She knew Natsu was an excellent driver, but couldn't help to worry about people outside their car. Especially on a late Friday night.

Suddenly, a beam of light shined in front them. They couldn't see where it came from. Lucy lean forward to see clearer, she then realized the light head straight towards them.

"Natsu!"

"I know Luce!" The light approached their car in an instant, Natsu turned the car as fast as he could. The car was too fast and slammed into the back. Lucy screamed as the car fell over. It all happened so fast, Natsu couldn't keep up.

He opened his eyes to flashing blue and red lights coming. Natsu laid halfway in the car, half out. He groaned when he tried to move, feeling the glass shards pinching him. Natsu suddenly panicked trying to find Lucy. Lucy laid a few feet away from him, completely outside the car. Natsu tried to call her name, but it resulted in a series of coughing fits.

He finally managed to croak out a small, "Luce.." She didn't respond, this made Natsu panicked more as he tried to reach her. He pulled his leg out from the seat and crawled toward her. Upon closer look, he realized a pool of blood surrounded her head. He jerked toward her in desperation but his own injuries were taking him in. Before he could touch her, he fell in pain. He looked at her before he slowly passed out.

"Lucy…"

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he sat up. He looked around to find himself in a white tiled room. Realizing it was a hospital, he tried to get off the bed. A nurse came in, 'Oh my. What are you doing mister?"

"Luce! I need Lucy! Where is she?" Natsu asked.

"Calm down. She's in the other room."

"Is she ok?"

"She not in the best of shape, but so aren't you. Why don't you laid down and…"

Natsu shook his head, "No I need to see her now."

"Ok, ok. Let me check to make sure you're ok. You bang up your knee pretty bad. Broken a few bones. Your car is beyond repair. But the reckless driver will pay for everything. A drunken' fool, could have killed you both! You are lucky you turned on time, or both of you would have been crushed." The nurse babbled on as she checked Natsu. He impatiently sat there, waiting to see Luce.

Finally, she was done. "Let's see Luce now." The nurse pulled up a wheelchair. Natsu was about to refused, but the pain in his leg forbid him to walk. He clumsy sat down and the nurse wheeled him to the room.

She wheeled him toward her bed, where a motionless Lucy laid. Natsu would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the machine motoring her heart. He laid his head on her stomach and held her hand.

She wasn't warm, but she wasn't cold. Like she was barely there. The white gown she wore didn't fit her figure at all, the white made her look paler. Her head was wrapped up, and her cheek had a bandage. Her right hand that Natsu held, was wrapped from her elbow to her hand. He wasn't a doctor, but he was sure she was in a coma for she didn't respond to his warmth. Natsu didn't like how she looked, it wasn't Lucy at all. Lucy is suppose to smile, shine with happiness. Give him a kiss or two, telling him how much of an idiot he was.

He squeezed her hand, but he got no reply. He kisses her hand, and laid it on his face. "I'm so sorry, Lucy."

The next few months were hard. Lucy has yet to waken up, but her injuries were healed. She gain a scar on her arm, and on her cheek. Natsu's leg was much better, small scars here and there, but it didn't bother him. His pain is nothing compared to his swelling heart.

He visited her everyday, sometimes his friends would join him. He brought their dog, Plue, and their cat, Happy, once in awhile. Plue missed her dearly, Natsu who have to pry him off her when visiting hours were over. Happy was a blue cat, honestly. He fell in some paint while Lucy and him were painting a room. Plue was a medium size dog, white fur with light brown spots on his nose, almost looking orange. He was a mutt, so his breed was unknown.  
When he visited, he would talk to her for hours. He talked about what happened on his job, or Gray and Juvia's relationship status. He even read her favorite books to her. Other days, he would stare at her beautiful face, waiting her eyes to open. Natsu unconsciously drew invisible circles on her hand. When he slept, he would draw circles on the sheets were Lucy would've laid. Nights were the hardest, he never liked them. He wasn't necessarily scared of them, but his darkest memories haunted him. When he waken up because of a bad dream, Lucy would sing soothing words to him, give his head a message, and kiss him goodnight.

Now, his bad dreams were about her. The nights were covered by his silent sobs, most nights he couldn't sleep. No one was there to love him, no one was there to sooth his heart. And it hurt, it really did. The weight on his chest grew with every passing day.

It was on his birthday when things happened. It was July 9th, two days after Luce's. They usually celebrated their birthday together. His friends tried to take him out, but he refused. Natsu just wanted to be by Lucy's side.

He woke up around 10ish, gaining 5 hours of sleep that night. The fire department let him have the day off, so he went straight to the hospital. He decided to bring Plue and Happy along with him so he wouldn't feel so alone.  
Natsu put them in the back of the new pickup truck and headed out. It was eleven o'clock by the time he arrived. He held Happy in his arms, and held Plue's leash. They walked in from the back, so they won't disturb any of the patient. When he reached her room, Plue and Happy instantly pulled away from Natsu to go on Lucy. They usually did this so Natsu didn't suspect anything

It was when Plue started to lick her head and push her with his nose that Natsu knew something was up. He did this to wake up Lucy for work, or early on weekend for his walk. Natsu went up to the bed and pushed Plue's face away, "Stop it, she doesn't wanna smell when she wakes up."

Plue looked at him, but continued to push her. "Plue stop, she won't wake up like that, I told you. She'll wake on her own."

Plue continued his actions and Natsu got annoyed. He was going to pull him off, when he heard a small groan.

Natsu stopped and stood in silent. Lucy began to stir in her bed, a bit lazy. It was when her eyes opened when Natsu believed his ears. "Happy Birthday, Natsu." With that, he jumped on her. Plue and Happy got off her bed to give them some space.

Natsu held her shoulders and began to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. Lucy giggled a bit, but let him continue. Once he was done, he pulled her onto his lap, holding her like a baby. He traced her face with the tips of his fingers. She put her hand on his cheek, which he sunk into. He kept mumbling, 'thank god' and 'you're ok'. Lucy lifted up to give him a kiss on the lips. It began slow, but their toughs soon battle for dominance. They poured all their love into this moment.

When Lucy pulled away for some air, Natsu placed his forehead on hers. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." With that, Natsu leaned in to caught her lips once more in his. Happy and Plue jumped on the bed once again. Lucy pulled away to greet them with open arms. They both accepted the arms and went to them. She gave them a hug, Natsu joined by hugging all three of them.

Lucy turned her head to face Natsu. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry I didn't get anything for your birthday."

Natsu leans in to kiss her once more, "You're the greatest gift I could receive. I have my beautiful girlfriend, and my wonderful family back." Natsu untangles himself from everyone and sits on his knee. "So it would be my greatest joy and honor to make a bigger one. Lucy Heartfilia, would you be my lovely wife?"

Lucy's eyes teared up with happiness, she nodded her head. "Yes, of course, Natsu. Yes."

He put the simple ring on her hand and she jumps to give him a hug. "I will say it again, because I can't say it enough. I love you."

"I love you so much." She gripped his collar and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
